Inside the Arcade
by Phagabo241
Summary: Oneshot. After a group of less-than-adequate gamers take a whack at his game, Pac-Man and his ghost buddies exact their revenge. He also learns quite a bit of history, er, future, about the ghosts.


**A/N - Hey guys! Realizing my notebook didn't have all of my other story (that's right, I found it!), I have writer's block. And since I like arcade games, I'm writing one about Pac-Man. It's pretty unrelated compared to the other stories I'm gonna post, but it might give me an idea…somehow. The action is prettyy short though.**

**Inside the Arcade**

Pac-Man was experiencing a particularly terrible day of gaming. A group of Rank E amateurs were taking their hand at his glorious game. Only they brought it shame and humiliation, with their horrible coordination.

"That way! No, the other way! Look at what you did, you made me run into Pinky! Ah!" Pac-Man would constantly try to give his players advice, but they never listened! Was he speaking another language? No, they just don't know how to listen!

Meanwhile, outside of the arcade cabinet…

"Waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka waka"

"What the hell is he trying to say to us? All I'm hearing is 'waka waka'!"

Back inside the arcade cabinet…

"I wish you would just lose all of your lives!" complained Blinky. Pac-Man sighed between chomps and munches.

"This is just torture!" he replied. The guy playing has Pac-Man going around in a circle, and according to the ghosts' artificial intelligence, they can't touch him. Is there anyone who can kill him?

"Move over guys" said Clyde.

"What? You can't do that! You're overrunning your AI!" warned Inky. Clyde was not aware of most of this. Somewhere in the previous game, he had accidentally swallowed a pellet that Pac-Man always eats.

FLASHBACK

"Get back here! Let's just end this game al-ACK!" Afterwards, he was on an acid trip.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>The "You just died!" music began playing, and everyone was thankful the nightmare players were done with their efforts. The light from the screen shut down, but then flickered back on. The ghosts remained outside of their house, because absolutely none of them were eaten by Pac-Man and that's just sad.<p>

"Hey, any of you guys feel like you overdosed?" asked a high but functional Pac-Man.

"No, not really", replied everyone but Clyde. He was busy cowering in his corner of the maze, flashing blue for some reason. He was twitching, too.

"Hey", asked a very apprehensive Blinky, "you alright back there?" The orange ghost just stared with lifeless eyes. He floated back to the group.

"How is he?" asked a worried Pinky.

"Oh, you mean Clyde? He's fine" he nervously chuckled. Pinky just gave him skeptical eyes.

"Right", she said disbelievingly.

"So how is it in the ghost house?" Pac-Man asked, starting conversation.

"Not bad, lots of ghost costumes," explained Blinky, "wanna come see?"

"Would I!" he responded, very excited. He followed the three not-high ghosts into the house and looked around. It was quite small, but still. He then noticed something strange.

"What's that green costume over there?" he asked. Inky twitched.

"Well, in the year 2010, a game of monstrous proportions was released. I'm not allowed to give out the details, but let's just say we saw a massacre of ghosts" Inky said. "The green one was Cosmo, and for some reason, he was always sleeping, and when he woke up, he got angry. So angry that he aimlessly follows future you around until you eat him" he finished explaining. The four gave him a moment of silence. Clyde walked into the house, feeling better.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what happened on my acid trip" Clyde said, "Can you imagine if I ate one of those power pellets?" The ghosts had heard of this. Long ago, in the before time, there lived a ghost named Stupid McBeaverface. He was so interested in those glowing spheres of death, he ate one. All hell broke loose. Stupid McBeaverface was so powerful and corrupted, he ate his best friend: Dumbass. No one is to use those names, ever.

"You know what guys?" said Blinky, "I think we should exact our revenge on humanity".

"But if we destroy them, won't we be destroyed? Because they created us" Pac-man pointed out.

"No, nothing as serious as human extinction, I'm just talking about sabotage" he explained. Now they knew what to do.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

The screen flickered on again, and Pac-Man woke up from his spot in the maze and headed towards the ghost's corners. He sent each of them towards the house to discuss their plan.

"OK, we've got some time before the pub opens again, so let's use this time wisely to discuss our plans" said Pac-Man.

"Yeah, I've got an idea I'd like to pitch in" said Clyde.

"Go ahead, shoot" said Blinky.

"Alright, so while their playing the game, we throw pellets at them, and watch them make fools of themselves" he suggested. They looked at each other quizzically, then agreed the humans deserved it, no matter how freaky the acid trip may be if they swallowed some.

"How about you, Blinky?" asked Clyde.

"My plan is we touch them" he plainly said. The others put on their WTF faces. He didn't understand them at first, but eventually got the message.

"Not that way! I mean, if he dies when we touch him" he said, gesturing towards Pac-Man, "then shouldn't they die too?" The four of them now understood him, and agreed they'd do that.

"Anything else?" Everyone shook their head, except for the yellow guy.

"I say we should all eat a power pellet and eat some of them. I mean, they could always just run back to their house and get another skin. They won't get lost, because their eyes will still be there. Right?" he said, knowing his plan was brilliant.

"I'm not so sure about that" said Blinky, "remember that story about that ghost?"

"Yeah, but this time, we'll be aiming to hurt humans" he pointed out. Now their plan was all settled. The five still had a few minutes before the pub opened; why not uncover the mystery of the tunnels?

* * *

><p>There it was, it's dark energy crackling throughout the darkness of the void. It was the tunnel. All of them gulped, and Pac-Man pissed himself.<p>

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go" said a brave voice from behind them all. It was Clyde! He willingly jumped into the tunnel, and was sucked in by the dark tentacles whipping the air around them.

"Get to the other side! Quick!" All of them ran to the other side and waited. After a moment of suspense, came a horribly mangled orange ghost costume. They all gasped.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked a nude Clyde. He followed their gazes down. Embarrassed, he floated towards the house, and put on a new one.

"I have a new nickname for you," said Blinky, "Little Britches", and everyone laughed in response.

"I got one!" shouted Inky, "Johnson Jr.!" That recieved even more laughter. Throughout all of this, Pinky just rolled his eyes.

"That never happened" he told everyone. They just chuckled in response. They spotted a man walk in from the back entrance and switch the closed sign to open. A stream of players with pockets full of quarters streamed in with quarters in their quarter filled pockets.

* * *

><p>"Get ready!" Blinky warned them. Immediately, Pac-Man ate his way to the almost center of the maze. Pinky, Inky, and Clyde locked Blinky outside of the ghost house, and he stayed in place. When the first player inserted his coin, it all went into motion.<p>

They played it low for a while, tricking them into thinking nothing was up. Then, when he was on his last life, all five of them shot some pellets at the human! He swallowed some, and had a seizure. Now was that funny to watch! Don't worry, nothing happened. Now all the players were running rampant through the pub, yelling about pills and seizures.

"On three! One, two, three!" The yellow mouth and the four ghosts jumped out of their arcade screens, each bringing a power pellet with them. Pac-Man from the previous game, and the ghosts from the current one. The ghosts were going to have some fun though. They were gonna touch some people!

"Almost there! Ha!" yelled Inky when he touched someone. The woman started to have convulsions, then split in two! Blood spewed everywhere, and she dissolved into nothingness.

"Woah!" shouted the others, "that was awesome!" The remaining ghosts caught many of the weak humans, and it was like blood and gore mania! Only, they didn't reappear like they were supposed to; they just stayed gone. Did they all have one life? It was very interesting when the cat walked in, they had to touch him nine times for that thing to finally die! But again, it didn't reappear; just like the humans. Whatever was going on, it sure was hell of a lot of fun! Maybe they're playing hard to get!

"I think this would be the perfect time to swallow those power pellets" suggested Pac-Man. All five of them gulped it down and instantly grew twice their original size.

It was all fun and games until they ate every single life form on the planet. Bloodshed was the only thing they saw. Excluding Pac-Man, he ate most of the fruit. The plants withered and died, and they came and chomped them up. In the wild, they out competed other predators for prey, sometimes even forming unspoken alliances. Then the now monstrous creatures would betray the wild animals and eat them using their power pellets. Blinky committed the most heinous acts.

Soon it turned to horrible cannibalism. Pac-Man, being the only one who can digest ectoplasm, hunted for more sustenance. More, supernatural sustenance. He already ate his four ghost buddies, and searches the globe for other-worldly monsters. After dining on them, the only solution left was to leave for distant planets. Sprouting red hot wings of fiery hellfire, he flew up into the atmosphere. Rocketing threw the endless darkness, he abruptly woke up from his spot on the screen of the arcade cabinet.

"Pac-Man! Wake up!" yelled Blinky.

"That was the craziest dream I ever had" he said. He checked his body. He breathed a sigh of relief; he was still a circle. In that dream, he was an oval.

"That was no dream, bud. It was an acid trip. You passed out after you overdosed on those pills." he explained.

"I'm no doctor" said Pinky, "but I think you should have a more balanced diet of pills and ectoplasm, and the occasional power pellet for that extra boost." Pac-Man rolled his eyes, and drifted back to sleep. The others did the same, leaving a ranting, angry gamer outside bashing the screen, yelling "This thing ate my quarter!"

**The End**

**A/N - What did you guys think of this story? Review it! Review it, now! Or don't, it's your choice.**


End file.
